boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Gelbooru
Gelbooru is a booru for medium to high quality anime artwork and other asian stuff. History Gelbooru was created after Danbooru's creation: possibly in July 2007.https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1 Years later, Gelbooru's proprietors created TheDoujin in December 31, 1969 March 7, 2009.http://thedoujin.com/index.php/forumTopics/1 Both websites are still owed by the aforementioned people. Unavoidable change: Toddlercon was once allowed until a certain event. Advertisers not liking it was one reason for its soft-removal. Horrible change: Some time between 3 March 2017 11:02:35 UTChttp://archive.fo/Y14xi - quote: "(vote up/down)"; archived: 3 March 2017; and 4 March 2017 06:08:07 UTChttp://archive.is/Bl2QQ - quote: "(vote Up)"; archived: 4 March 2017; Gelbooru removed the down vote image feature and all scores on comments.http://archive.is/aVKtU - quote: "Posted on 2017-03-01 13:34:25 (Report as spam)"; archived: 2 March 2017;http://archive.is/MgYGC - quote: "Posted on 2012-02-24 16:36:25 Score: 3 (vote Up/Down) (Report as spam)"; archived: 28 February 2017; Sort of useless change: Later, Gelbooru switched from HTTP to HTTPS, then back to HTTP, then to HTTPS. Horrible change: Some time between 7 May 2017 20:27:03 UTChttp://archive.is/GDCCf and 10 May 2017 22:23:11 UTC,http://archive.is/vu40u in the spirit of obfuscating the location of images returned from tag searches, Gelbooru created a redirect layer in navigating to page IDs: * previously the navigation was: tag search → page ID * now the navigation is: tag search → redirect.php hash → page ID Sort of useless change: in 16 June 2017 04:21:26 UTC minus around 5 seconds, comments have user profile_picture next to each of them.http://archive.is/kG76O - before, archived: "15 Jun 2017 14:44:09 UTC"http://archive.is/xtLv0 - after, archived: "16 Jun 2017 04:21:26 UTC" All of the time spent on these useless changes could have been spent fixing the broken system-enacted alias system. Input-Output All images uploaded to Danbooru are automatically uploaded to Gelbooru (except toddlercon images). To be less "ugly" (see decadence)--or to make more money--scat, grotesque stuff, toddlercon, screen captures, poorly compressed images, and image macros are not allowed there. Gelbooru's images are automatically copied to: * Safebooru: "all rating:safe" * rule34.xxx: "all -loli -shota rating:explicit" * Sankaku Channel: "all -photo" * tbib: "all" * a variety of non-booru websites Aliases and implications There alias system is broken. They have two types of aliases: system-enacted (the ones not highlighted in green found athttps://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=alias&s=list&pid=250) and user-enacted. There is a multitude of unrealistic, grammatically poor, false name, and generally bad aliases there: * system-enacted ones: ** peeing -> pee ** closed_eyes -> eyes_closed ** holding_hands -> hand_holding ** crossed_legs -> legs_crossed ** dragon_ball_z -> dragonball_z * user-enacted ones: ** dark-skinned_female -> dark_skin ** dark_skinned_female -> dark_skin ** cum_on_leg -> cum_on_lower_body ** cum_on_legs -> cum_on_lower_body ** cum_on_thighs -> cum_on_lower_body ** cum_on_feet -> cum_on_lower_body ** cum_on_hand -> cum_on_upper_body ** cum_on_chest -> cum_on_upper_body ** cum_on_arm -> cum_on_upper_body ** cum_on_arms -> cum_on_upper_body ** something related to "?" or "!" tags ** etc. All implications are user-enacted: sometimes in an automated manner. References External links Partly mirrored at: * https://ecofaktor.ru/ * http://m-gelbooru.tk/ - provided a mobile interface for Gelbooru around March 4, 2016 to March 13, 2017http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://m-gelbooru.tk/* (RIP) Redirects to the official website at https://gelbooru.com plus a path if there is one: * http://www.youhate.us/ - for example http://www.youhate.us/index.php?page=forum&s=view&id=1706 redirects to http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=forum&s=view&id=1706 * nijigen.cc -- Found with Google search: <<"gelbooru.com" inurl:"index.php?page" -site:gelbooru.com -site:me.me -site:josspic.net -site:trinitylock.com -site:yukkuri.shii.org -site:youhate.us -site:oyp.yunyah.com -site:forums.e-hentai.org -site:encyclopediadramatica.se site:nijigen.cc -site:tumblr.com -site:neo-geo.com -site:pixiv.net -site:tbib.org -site:rule34.xxx -site:jubz-barssel.de -site:nrvnqsr.com -site:ulmf.org -site:ganggarrison.com -site:koggames.com>>: ** https://g.nijigen.cc/ - works ** https://ge.nijigen.cc/ - works ** https://gelb.nijigen.cc/ - does not work * trinitylock.com (http://AnyHostNameExcept_d_WillRedirectToGelbooru.trinitylock.com/) -- Found with Google searches <<"gelbooru.com" inurl:"index.php?page" -site:gelbooru.com -site:me.me -site:josspic.net site:trinitylock.com>> and <>: ** http://www.trinitylock.com ** http://ww.trinitylock.com ** http://trinitylock.com ** http://www.xd.trinitylock.com ** http://www.fd.trinitylock.com ** http://www.dr.trinitylock.com ** http://www.rd.trinitylock.com ** http://www.c.trinitylock.com ** http://www.dx.trinitylock.com ** http://www.f.trinitylock.com ** http://www.e.trinitylock.com ** http://www.de.trinitylock.com ** http://www.d.trinitylock.com - http://d.trinitylock.com redirects to TheDoujin at http://thedoujin.com * https://gel.ass.moe * http://zeekandgeek.com * http://5.178.68.100 Category:Copyright Category:Rule34.xxx